Lost Boy
by pseudocricket
Summary: Sometimes wishing on stars isn't a silly thing after all. A Peter Pan AU oneshot.
Adrien had always been lonely. He had no mother and his father ignored him. His only "friend" was his father's assistant, but even that was stretching the truth. Truthfully, he had no one.

At night he liked to look out his window and watch the stars. For whatever reason he was comforted by their presence; there were no lonely stars. Maybe one day he would be like them, surrounded by those he could call a family.

One particular night, the boy was stargazing as usual from his perch on his window sill. The brightest star in the sky shimmered promisingly and he closed his eyes, deciding it wouldn't hurt to make a wish. He'd never really gotten the chance to believe in fairy tales and magic, but some nights he pretended and it brought him some hope. And so, he wished.

"I wish I had friends," he whispered, voice cracking from the sudden swell of emotion rising in his chest. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

A breeze ruffled his blond hair, prompting him to open his eyes. Suddenly a shadowy figure rushed past his window. Adrien yelped with surprise and tumbled backward, off the window sill and onto his floor. He scrambled to his feet and turned back to the window, his breath catching in his chest as he watched the shadowy figure return to his window and perch on his windowsill, their head tilted curiously.

Adrien tried to speak, but the figure shushed him. They gracefully stepped down from the windowsill and the light from outside the window finally fell upon them. This time, Adrien felt breathless for a new reason. The figure was a girl no older than he was, with bright blue eyes that seemed to reflect the very stars themselves. In the dim light he saw a red suit and spots of some sort, but he couldn't look away from her eyes for very long to come up with a better description in his head.

"Who are you?" he finally managed to say, watching the strange girl look around his large room. She was rather restless, walking around his room and investigating his computer and his desk chair.

At the question, she glanced back at him and in the dim light he thought he saw her smirk. "I am Ladybug. Who are you?" she asked, straightening and beginning to advance towards him.

He stepped back, not sure if he felt threatened or something else. "A-Adrien. Why are…what are you here for?" he stammered, eyes widening as she got within inches of his face. This time, she really did smile, and boy was it something.

"The North Star told me you were lonely," she answered, stepping back and folding her arms. "I'm here to fix that." She watched the boy look between her and the window multiple times in disbelief. "Don't question it, Adrien! Wishes are powerful things, you know."

A bright red ball of light flew out from behind Ladybug. Upon closer look, Adrien realized it was actually some kind of huge ladybug-esque creature with the biggest eyes he had ever seen. "This is Tikki. She's going to make you fly!" Ladybug said brightly, the red creature chirping in agreement. "Now, let's get going!"

Before Adrien could even question what was happening, Ladybug had grabbed his arm and was pulling him towards the window, Tikki circling above his head. "W-Wait! Where are you taking me?" he asked, trying to yank his arm away.

Ladybug glanced back at him, baffled then she tipped her head back and let out the most musical, warm laugh he had ever heard. "Why, Neverland, of course! That's where all the lost boys go—that's where you'll find family," she answered, gracing him with another fantastic smile. "Tikki, let's go!"

Adrien looked up as Tikki chirped again, golden dust cascading down from her body and encasing him. He felt a strange sensation build up in his limbs—a light tingling that soon made him feel almost giddy. "Lesson one, Adrien: You have to believe," Ladybug said after putting her hands on his shoulders. "Believe you can fly."

Of course, that sounded ridiculous. But, considering what had happened already, it wasn't the strangest thing Adrien had heard that night. Instead, he just nodded and then he was whisked out the window by his glorious red savior.

The air was cold and crisp, a perfect Parisian spring night. Adrien shivered, but he was so delighted and awestruck that the cold didn't really register. Ladybug was flying! She was holding his hands, their gazes locked as Tikki darted ahead of them. The tingling, light sensation grew until the boy felt like he was physically vibrating with energy.

"Remember; believe!" Ladybug prompted, letting go of one hand. Adrien yelped as he was suddenly dangling from one of her hands now, the tingling sensation almost drowned out by sudden fear.

It took several deep breaths before he calmed down enough to close his eyes. He pushed back his fear and the tingling came back. He believed- he had to believe. When he opened his eyes, he realized Ladybug was no longer holding his hands—he was flying! He was really, truly flying! Adrien let out a laugh of disbelief while Ladybug giggled, watching his silly reaction.

The ground was so far away, but the stars looked close enough to touch. Ladybug let the boy get his bearings before she grabbed his elbow lightly and guided him away from his house. "You see that star, right there? No, the second one, to the right. Yes, that one. We go from there and straight on 'till morning," she instructed. Adrien was too overcome with giddiness to question her.

Dawn was just beginning to color the horizon when Adrien and Ladybug settled down on the sand of a far off shore. They had passed cities, countries, and oceans with only the stars and Tikki for company. And, of course, each other.

As soon as they had settled, there was a sudden clamor from along the forest at the edge of the sand. Figures burst from the brush and hurried for them. Adrien felt another bolt of fear, but when he saw Ladybug's happy expression he was able to relax.

The figures were other kids around his age and younger. Ladybug grabbed a young girl and allowed her to sit on her shoulders before she addressed the small crowd. "Alright, you guys, I'd like to present the newest addition to our family! This is Adrien!" she announced, waving her hand towards the blond boy by her side.

Immediately he was swamped with questions and compliments. They dragged him to a magnificent campsite in the forest and sat him down by a large fire pit. From there, everyone began telling stories about who they were and, of course, thrilling tales about Ladybug. The red-suited girl in question sat on a log with Tikki perched on her head, jumping in on the stories and telling her own whenever possible.

Much later, after the excitement had died down, Adrien was given a sleeping bag and gratefully laid down to sleep. He was, for once in his life, truly happy and content. His last thought before sleep overtook him was one of relief: he was no longer alone.

Many days later, a new boy appeared on the beach with Ladybug at his side. Adrien was the first to greet him, a bright grin on his face and his green eyes sparkling with the very stars themselves. Ladybug announced that their family had grown again with the addition of Nino.

Adrien patted his shoulder, amused by the dazed look on the new boy's face. "Who are you?" Nino asked when he had his bearings.

"I am a lost boy of Neverland," Adrien replied. "Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free."


End file.
